


DSMP dump

by nish_is_very_tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Analysis, Child Neglect, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nish_is_very_tired/pseuds/nish_is_very_tired
Summary: I got bored. Take these my friends :) ranges from character analysis to headcanons
Kudos: 6





	1. Karl analysis/Villain Karl?

Karl Karl Karl. 

People need to stop sleeping on him!! He's done a lot for the plot and people just don't realize it. Since the beginning Karl has craved validation, and he's shown how quick he is to change sides to get that. He sold his town- rutabagaville -to schlatt and dream for resources and armor which didn't even help him (cut to Technoblade killing him over and over again). Nikki, one of rutabagaville's residents, didn't learn about Karl selling rutabagaville until last minute. Karl trying to love-bomb her with compliments afterwards. 

During the Pogtopia VS. Manberg War Karl explained he sided with Schlatt because he never felt welcome with the others, and that he got everything he wanted in Manberg. He even tried to get his friends to join his side with gifts. (Ultimately it was ineffective considering they just burned the flags he gave them) 

He only began to fight the Withers after party island was blown up, 

His character is so overlooked and pushed to the side it's honestly a shame. Everything Karl has done for the plot has mattered, and honestly... 

I think we may get a Karl villain arc. 

-

Here's what I'm thinking. 

Because his need for validation he's shown throughout his entire time on the SMP may just be what drives him to be a villain. Dream could promise him validation and love where no body else could, even Sapnap, his own fiance likes Quackity more than Karl. Karl is never #1, and if Dream can make Karl believe he's on first placeI think Gogtopia was also a big thing for Karl as a character too.

If Karl were to drop the funny tour guide persona and actually be serious, he'd make a horrifying but interesting villain. 

-

I also think a Karl/Dream relationship would be interesting for the plot actually! 

Not only would it be big for Sapnap and Quackity as characters, having their own finance betray them, but it would make sense in a way. 

Dream promises Karl validation and love where nobody else bothered to pay attention or care (as I mentioned before). While the relationship may be one sided like with Fundy, Dream is a master manipulator and would absolutely fake a relationship to have more people on his side 'cause as I said earlier, even Sapnap has chosen Quackity over Karl multiple times despite Karl and Sapnap being in a relationship first. 

I dunno maybe I just really really want villain Karl-


	2. Schlatt death/character analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GLATT

I'll start this by saying Schlatt's death was anticlimactic and boring. 

Schlatt was a powerful man, but he was all bark no bite for the longest time. And still with this, most feared him. The exceptions being Dream and Technoblade. His hunger for money and power overtook him, he was brilliant though. A successful businessman and scam artist. i liked schlatt as a character so i was actually upset when he died. he was such a good villain and CRIMINALLY underrated character along with quackity and fundy. sure he was a horrible person but his death was just... Sad. he was drunk and in a van surrounded by people who hated him.

nobody cared that he died, they celebrated his death for crying out loud! his death was so pathetic, he died to age and drug/alcohol addiction, he was a pathetic man who scammed, lied, abused and manipulated so many people just to die a pathetic death he honestly deserved. Anticlimactic or not. 

-

I do hope we get glatt permanently, or at least a Frankenstein arc. (C'mon techno, you coward. Give us funny ram man back-) My idea for schlatt would be he has good and bad memories, but no memories of big events. He remembers Quackity, Conner, and Fundy but nobody else. He remembers things like how tubbo liked grape marmalade but not Berry marmalade or how wilbur played guitar. Just small things. He doesn't remember having tubbo killed or drinking and running away, leaving quackity at the alter. 

While these are just ideas I feel like ghost schlatt could do a lot for the plot, especially with the whole "Tubbo is becoming like Schlatt" Thing.


	3. Fundy analysis

Fundy was probably one of the best characters in the SMP, and probably the most tragic. He was thrown into war at the ripe age of 14 (it was 24 right?) and never had a real childhood. Wilbur neglected him as a child and paid more attention to Tommy, Wilbur's brother, than his own son. He appointed Tommy his right hand man. Even throughout the years Wilbur continued to neglect Fundy. Wilbur then appointed Tommy THEN tubbo as president, despite his own son being right there. 

Willbur then died and even as a ghost refuses to acknowledge the pain and trauma he inflicted on his own son. It's also commonly accepted that Schlatt was abusive to the cabinet members so if that is canon, who knows what Fundy went though then. His adoptive father is using him as leverage and his own fiance is having an affair. Both of his parents are dead.

Despite this Fundy has a relatively positive outlook on life most of the time. He's not "oh woe is me" Or anything, he's just living his life. And I think that says a lot about Fundy as a character, he's strong. And extremely overlooked

-

I would love to see how being babied and neglected affected him as a character, but I don't know if we will get that. 

Fundy's character has never been in the lime light, never been the first choice. He's in the shadows as of current, which is a shame! 

Now, I present to you: villain fundy. 

Fundy going berserk and just becoming a bad guy is so appealing to me, he deserves to just go insane and be a villain. 

He definitely had the tragic backstory for it, though plot wise I'm not sure what it would bring. Maybe being a spy on the butcher army? Who knows. What would he gain from helping dream though? It really just depends on how you look at it. Nonetheless I like the idea.


	4. Manberg's Cabinet headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I simp for found family manberg

-schlatt has a baby photo of tubbo he keeps in his drawer, that's how Fundy found out about tubbo being schlatt's kid (he was snooping around) 

-schlatt remembers little things about everyone like how tubbo likes the grape marmalade but not the berry marmalade. 

-schlatt also sees Fundy as his own child and remembers little things about him too like how fundy likes green tea and can't go a day without drinking it

-Schlatt used to sing black bird by the Beatles to tubbo and now whenever tubbo sees a black bird or hears the song he cries

-schlatt learned guitar from Wilbur way back when, only quackity knows this besides Wilbur

-quackity is a very touchy feely person and schlatt doesnt talk about all the times they just sat there hugging each other (I'm a simp for found family manberg ok) 

-Fundy sees schlatt as more of a dad then Wilbur, schlatt lowkey despises Wilbur just because of the pain he put Fundy through 

-schlatt has gotten good with makeup to cover up the fact he's so pale and his eye bags are so big

-schlatt tried to give up drinking for the others but ultimately couldn't

-Fundy often falls asleep in his office, schlatt (who leaves last) just puts a blanket on him usually

-quackity is a great cook and everyone loves his cooking

-Fundy is surprisingly good at baking! The others don't know this though

-tubbo is also very touchy feely, cuddles are endless in the manberg cabinet

-schlatt is very perceptive and notices everything, bad and good things. 

-on occasion George shows up schlatt avoids him while the other three swarm him

-once schlatt broke down in front of quackity and he asked him when quackity would betray him, quackity said he'd never betray schlatt (they both know it was a lie)


End file.
